Titania
Queen of All Faerie (すべての妖精の女王 Subete no yōsei no joō) |Race = Faerie |Gender = Female |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Violet |Age = |Status = Alive |Position = Queen |Relations = Oberon (Husband) |Manga = Volume 2, Chapter 8 |Anime = Episode 6 |Japanese = Sayaka Ohara|English = Colleen Clinkenbeard}}Titania is the Queen of the Fey and the wife of Oberon. Her symbol is a white diamond with a blue star glowing in its center, the antithesis of the black diamond symbol of her sister, the Queen of Air and Darkness. Appearance Titania is as tall as a human with floor-length black hair that is parted at the center, violet eyes and a buxom figure. Her dress is black and adorned with gold and she has a circlet that resembles green branches. As a queen, she is followed by an entourage including her attendants Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth, and Mustardseed, a foot soldier named Spriggan, a pack of wolves and a mule with a flower on it's head. Characteristics She is good and generous. Unlike Oberon she likes to control events through subtle influences. She is so skilled in acting that way that it appears that everyone decides their courses of action for themselves. Titania also uses this ability to have control over Oberon to the point where she can sway him to do whatever she desires. Through him she is mother of two children, Damh and Verenestra. Since their separation Titania holds little patience for Oberon over all and will often send dogs to attack him if he becomes unduly bothersome to her and her court. Titania was originally more haughty and arrogant towards mortals, but has since become more sympathetic towards them. She is also more subtle and ingenious than Oberon, an expert at accomplishing her ends through indirect methods. History Queen Mab was against the relationship between Titania and her son, Oberon. She referred to Titania as "a spoiled brat" and "a fae that was beneath her son." But when Oberon overthrew Mab, they got married and Lady Titania took the title "Queen." (It's said that Titania was very young when she and Oberon got married the first time.) During this time Titania was very arrogant and coldhearted towards "the lower beings." One of her acts against them made Oberon so angry that they divorced and he banished all of his kind from Avalon until they learned to how to have compassion for mortals. Titania matured during the millennium-long banishment Oberon levied. Oberon certainly seemed to appreciate the change when he asked her to end their separation rejoin their courts as Lord and Mistress of Avalon. Titania however has thus far refused to take him back as a husband, enjoying her freedom and the many lovers she has taken, to Oberon's sorrow. Skills and Abilities Titania is capable of banishing targets at a whim, and locating individuals throughout the entirety of Toril and Realmspace, and seemingly beyond. She holds dominion over the Fey of the entire Feywild, and thus is likely the most powerful Fey, equal to Oberon and Queen Mab herself, and is likely considered on par with gods, due to her affiliation with Morrigan, a Celtic Goddess. Titania, like Oberon, is connected with power, and through her magic she can do anything she desires within the common limits of the Fey. Her magic, like other Fey doesn't work directly on iron and because of Oberon's law she cannot influence lives of mortals directly outside of the Feywild, assuming alternative mortal forms to interact in the peoples of Toril. Aside from those two restrictions her magic, like Oberon's, is bound only by the limits of her imagination. Titania prefers to stay in the background and uses her power with deliberation. But the abilities she has shown are: *Teleporting *Paralyzing *Shapeshifting *Casting Illusions *Dream Creation *Spell Casting *Manipulation Category:Dungeons and Dragons 5e Category:D&D 5e Resources Category:Patrons Category:Females